


酒馆奇遇

by Brulina



Series: 香克斯x萨博 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brulina/pseuds/Brulina
Summary: 萨博被派遣任务在酒馆里撞上了cp的人，他试图用向一个高大陌生男子搭讪的方式避免这场冲突。这个人，第二天醒来时他意识到，是红发香克斯。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Res-Haired Shanks/Sabo
Series: 香克斯x萨博 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164380
Kudos: 1





	酒馆奇遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaiaHades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaHades/gifts).



> *本文开始于萨博恢复记忆前，原作设定，和世界会议那部分无关（被刨去  
> *唯一的cp是红发香克斯x萨博，简称红萨，简中区来开荒了   
> *高雷预警，请不要有太高期待  
> *基于一个梦，逻辑退居后位  
> *私设一大堆，基于航海王wiki的胡编乱造（？）考据党别杀我我先对不起，我甚至魔改了波兰国王（。）  
> *临危受命，硬着头皮产粮，超级无敌恐怖的ooc属于我，他们的爱情属于彼此  
> *谨以此文赠与我磕生嗑死的粮荒室友，生日快乐，怎么能让孩子大过年还饿着
> 
> 【本文的架空大背景：不会在正文中过多提及但是会有相关，拜托简单看看】  
> 革命军日常任务的一部分是策划推翻部分国家的政权，尤其是天龙人迫害中或者即将被迫害的国家，根据信报，里斯奇列德岛上的王国的国王克拉库斯因为受海贼侵犯干扰，有意讨好天龙人寻求庇护，甚至想把自己的亲女儿，凡佳公主嫁给世界政府里的官员，公主强烈反对无果，想办法逃了出来。有传言称，由于某种不为人所知的原因，四皇中的红发香克斯对此地也颇感兴趣，不过线人说红发的注意力并不在于当地政权，他一向有自己的奇怪打算，与革命军的任务应该不会有太大牵扯。萨博意外地在这个任务还处于设计和策划阶段时就被指派到岛上收集信息探探虚实，他稍微换了行头，低调地潜入了里斯奇列德岛。

新世界，里斯奇列德岛，傍晚。

萨博正坐在镇上唯一的酒馆里，随便点了杯酒，打量着周围的人，顺便继续琢磨着这次需要完成的任务。通常处于这个时间段的新任务不会轻易指派他这个级别的人来，但总司令官显然有他自己的打算。里斯奇列德岛不大，只有一个较大的镇和几个村庄，地理位置却是相当关键。这里四季分明，恶劣天气能占到全年的三分之一，因此原住民数量也不多，近几十年来倒是有不少新移民。这座岛上牵扯的势力不少，既有大小海贼留下的痕迹和余部，又因为国王的积极争取，正在天龙人和世界政府观察与逐步掌控的范围内，当地民众对执政国王的不满程度日益增加，只是暂时没有形成统一的反抗力量，还有四皇对此虎视眈眈。不管总司令官是出于什么理由首先就将他派到此地，显然并不是让他来度假的。  
他今天特意换下了那身白领结蓝色双排扣西装背心，连招牌似的带防风镜的帽子也没有带来，单披了件黑色风衣外套，穿着普通的套装。店里并不热，稀稀拉拉坐着的看起来都是本镇的居民，下了班两三个约着喝酒。只有坐在角落里一个披着斗篷独自喝酒的瘦弱青年男子让他有点在意，萨博正盘算着等天再黑些店里人多起来，他就好不声不息地摸过去探探情况。  
挂在店门口的风铃突然响了起来，一个高大的男子推门走了进来。  
“哟，老板，先来杯啤酒。”他热切地向着酒保打了个招呼，一拉凳子，自然地就——坐到了离萨博只有一个凳子远的吧台旁。  
萨博下意识拉了拉帽子想藏住自己的脸，从这个人一进来他就感受到了强大的气压和吸引力，像是有某种奇怪的力量拉着他迫不及待地往危险看去，可惜帽子没带，只拉到了额前的一缕金发。那人似乎看到了这一幕，背对着他暗暗笑了笑，端起酒，侧脸向着他一口就喝了半杯。  
这张脸似乎并没有什么特别，萨博想，他不曾见过，似乎也不曾出现在哪张通缉令上。他又把注意力转移到那个瘦弱青年身上，那人在温暖的酒馆里似乎还轻轻颤抖着，阴影里的脸一副惊慌失措的模样，身上的藏青色斗篷却不像寻常布料缝制的。  
公主逃出来了，她似乎强烈反对成为世界政府的加盟国，也不想嫁过去变成天龙人的玩具，或许可以争取一下。他来之前克尔拉在他耳边叨叨絮絮了半天这些信息，最后实在没办法了他才直接翻身上船出发。  
他端着杯子正想给那人买杯酒打探试试看时，风铃又响了。  
萨博回头看了看进门的人，顿时惊住了。他当然知道世界政府对此地怀有纳入囊中之意，却不会想到他们重视程度高到直接派了CIPHER POL的人来巡视的程度。来了两人，似乎与酒馆老板早就打过招呼，直直坐到了最里面的位置，能从那里看到整个酒馆。他盘算着他们的信息会不会强大到能立刻追踪他的行踪跟来这里的程度，但革命军的情报网一向是无处不在又毫不留痕的，想来不会有这种问题。萨博又喝了口酒，视线刚好和其中一人对上，发现他们观察的正是刚才那个瘦弱的青年。  
看来向这个人搭讪的计划得缓缓了，他想，任务是来收取情报，虽然他向来不是循规蹈矩的类型，但现在就跟政府的人干架，那可是大完蛋。  
两人嘀嘀咕咕的，似乎有点注意到他这边，一个衣冠整齐的独处男性，在这酒馆里的确挺奇怪的，他狠下心一想，端起见底的杯子就往吧台走去，一胳膊就搭在那高个子的陌生人背上。  
“给我朋友来杯酒。”他学着他大咧咧的热情口气，手却罕见地僵硬了一瞬间。他立刻就意识到这个人很强。靠近了才注意到，这个人穿着不合时宜，明明是冬日，脱下外套后他里面的衣服甚至露着大半的胸脯，下身穿着花里胡哨的沙滩五分裤，还汲拉着一双凉拖鞋。虽然穿得毫无作用，但靠着他手臂的那一点背上的皮肤却十分温暖。  
萨博没有马上抽手，直到酒保端来两杯酒，才象征性地碰了碰，坐到他身边。  
即使是坐在高高的酒馆椅上，他似乎还是稍微矮那人半个头。年长的陌生人温柔地笑了笑，示意还放在桌上没动的他的那杯酒，“年轻人，你请我喝酒？”  
他似乎很有把握地这样称呼他，显然没认出来他那张被克尔拉捏住扑了半斤粉才遮住伤疤的脸。萨博也不认输，点了点头，伸出手指把酒杯推给他。  
对方接住，刚好隔着手套碰到他没收回来的手指，适才那温柔的笑容在萨博眼中就突然显得有点暧昧了，不过他似乎并没有注意到这点，自顾自地拿起来喝了一大口，杯沿上方的眼睛一直盯着他看，似乎饶有兴趣。  
CIPHER POL的两人站起身，朝着他们的方向走过来。  
萨博脑子里短暂空白了一下，他回头看向身边的人，我应该怎么称呼您？还是：愿意跟我上楼去吗？他一早便知道这酒馆后院楼上有几个简单的房间，能让过路人将就歇息一晚那种。  
先说哪一句？  
并不是非得知道对方的身份姓名，只要先应付过眼前的场景，但是直接开口，又显得太没礼貌。  
“你想跟我上楼去吗？”没想到对方首先提出了这个问题。  
他显然也没兴趣首先得知自己的名字，那为什么会这样问？难道他也想要躲避政府官员？亦或者……萨博不认为自己的个人魅力会在这件事上有所帮助，不过这倒是与他脑子里突然冒出来的脱身之计不谋而合。  
“当然愿意。”他微微弯腰，右手晃了一下优雅地背到身后，“您的眼睛很美。”  
这句恭维实在是难以入耳，他根本还没来得及观察对方的眼睛！而且因为坐在吧台高椅上的原因，礼节也做得不尽人意。男人把脚上的凉拖蹬了一下，放了一把贝利在桌上，站起来，朝后院走去。  
真是傲慢的人！萨博想，也把自己那份钱放上，跳下椅子准备跟过去却刚好看见男人半弯腰在后院门口帮他拉着帘子等他来的样子，瞬间少了一大半脾气。  
也好。  
反正他们都不知道彼此的身份，万一暴露了打起架来他也不见得会吃亏，而且已经做到这个份上，想必总司令官也不会多说什么。

他们在走廊最尽头的那间房门口停下来。男人去拉门，萨博跟着。他们在进门的最后一秒听到了腐朽楼梯又一次穿来嘎吱嘎吱的声音，是两个人一前一后的脚步声，楼梯显然承载了不少的重量。  
于是萨博把门关上了。  
和陌生男子共处一室这种事情让他多少有点不自然，一边听着走廊上的动静一边活动着手部关节一边向男人搭话。  
“你为什么邀请我上来？”  
“你看起来像一个熟人。”  
熟人？可他不可能见过眼前的人。难道他是海军？还是哪个海贼？还是政府的人？  
“你看，你很特别。”男人坐在唯一的床上，脱了本来就等于没穿的上衣，往后一撑手，“只有你会把腰带系在背心外面的腰上，别人都系在裤腰带那里。”  
“别人？”  
门口有转动门把手的声音，萨博一惊，想要打趣还有别人的这个烂梗也忘了一半，赶紧不管不顾地靠过去，直接贴上了那人的皮肤，刻意又艰难地发出了大声的喘息，还不知道门口的人能不能听见这里面他一个人捏造出来的仿佛干柴烈火一点就燃的声音。  
对方显然没有预料到这点，愣了愣，最后腾出一只手摸了摸他金色的头发。  
门口的声音小了下去，停顿一阵，然后那两人就走了回去，看来是无果而归。他正要抽身道歉，却直接被抱着吻住嘴唇。  
这个吻很短暂，实在是。就像是为了堵住他想要逃走的那句托词，在确定他不会再开口提起后就离开了。萨博不经怀疑这人有很厉害的见闻色霸气的可能性，仿佛能猜到他的下一步行为。  
两个人制造出来的声音比一个人真实了许多，当然真实，因为这人的嘴就压在自己嘴上，很直接的用力的吻。  
房间里的炭火似乎烧得太旺了点。  
所以思维被打断，衣服开始被脱下的时候他竟然没觉得有什么不对。  
不过，他实在是穿得……复杂了点。  
男人的手很温暖，常年拿着可能是剑或是长棍类型的武器在疏于关照的掌上磨出的茧擦着他的衣服发出令人满意的声音。他拉着他在跨坐在腿上，脸靠得很近，故意慢慢地一点一点地解他的扣子，抽开他刚刚被特别注意的皮带随意地放在一边，外套虽是留在楼下了，可还有一层灰色西装背心——依旧是双排扣的款式。萨博生平第一次觉得扣子可以不用解完就脱下衣服，但对方还是像猜得到他日常的习惯一样，直到解完所有的扣子才把手伸向里面的领带。  
实在是太热了。燥热，榨不出一点水分，只能去别处寻求。  
他忍不住把手搭在他的肩上，因为刚才的动作那件薄薄的白衣服开口敞得更大了。他身上的皮肤挺粗糙的，肩膀格外宽，脖子的线条也是相当粗砺。虽然作为革命军不会像海贼那么放得开，也并不墨守成规，但萨博从不觉得自己会是和男人上床的类型，更何论如现在这样像个第一次见到新婚丈夫的小媳妇一样坐在对方腿上任人慢慢将自己的皮肤暴露在空气中的模样。门口的危机已经消除了，现在出去便可以从后院逃走，他大可以道个歉就一走了之，之后也不会再有纠葛，他却有一种现在离开一定会后悔的强烈感觉。这个人。除了房间的温度，他还能归咎于别的什么？  
算了，就当是个撞上门来的一夜情吧。  
做个逢场作戏的爱。  
他身上只剩下一件白衬衣了。最透光，最不能起到遮掩作用的白色，在男人热切的目光中形同虚设。他不能否认自己非常享受这个状态，还想得寸进尺地去主动亲吻和抚摸对方，好像他大老远来到这里就为了做这件事那样。于是他这样做了，庆幸着自己没同意克尔拉在他耳朵里塞个小电话虫。他学着对方亲吻他的样子亲吻对方，猜想这会是他比较熟悉和喜欢的方式——他才不会相信这个看起来大他一轮有余的男人是第一次做这种事——难得让迄今为止还沉稳的年长者颤栗。他拨开他长长的刘海，突然意识到自己还戴着手套，于是咬着一个角要脱下这个碍事的东西。  
“不要取下。”他竟然如此说，“就这样戴着。”  
萨博不明白他的意思，但还是遵从着一夜恋人的要求，把刚刚扯下一个指头的手套又戴了回去，“那至少得脱鞋，不然怎么能上床。”他脱下小矮跟的黑色中长靴，挨着那人不知道什么时候撇在床边的凉拖鞋放好，然后重新回到他身边。男人靠着床头的大枕头，手臂倚靠在床头，脚却几乎伸出了床尾。无论是房间的尺寸还是床的大小似乎都不允许他再在别处站着了，他干脆骑到他身上，握住手吻下去。  
口腔里传来的是海水的味道。年长者一定是长期在海中飘荡的，像是多闻了十余年的海风，唇齿间都有咸咸的味道。他不知道对方经历过什么，对方也对自己一无所知，便可以按照自己想要的节奏往下走，全靠彼此身体的反应来调整。他已经能感受到自己身下的炎热，像是要烧起来一样，对方撑起身来回应他的吻，硬硬的胸肌靠在他身上，手就摸到了他腹部以下，熟练地探进去再抓住了已经团成一团的裤带松开脱下，把更多的皮肤暴露出来，迅速帮助他放松和热乎起来，打湿了刚刚还干得要起火的空气，萨博只觉得整个人都在迅速地融化，他突然想到他竟然都没有问过对方的名字，像一条有漏洞的船，摇摇晃晃不知道抓住哪块木板。  
“你……”叫什么。后半句话被咬到舌头生生止住，因为男人捏住了他的阴茎。  
“你还好吧？”他居然笑嘻嘻地盯着他，手指搓揉着，好像一个恶作剧得逞的孩子。这手法很轻却很有存在感，溢出来的液体逐渐沾了满手。空气的变化让两人之间的陌生感减退了不少，真实的面孔慢慢浮现出来。他们两个都硬得像船的龙骨，长度、硬度，互相摩擦碰撞。萨博不服输地也去拉扯他的裤子：那条过于颜色丰富的五分裤，根本遮不住马上就想跳出来的阴茎。  
他坐在他身上接纳。手还是扣着，隔着一层手套的布料，总觉得不真实。萨博的腿牢固地安放在他两侧，沉腰收腹一点点坐下，直到完成他这部分的整个流程。男人带着他动好像小时候被革命军救起来伤口好了之后第一次坐船，他兴奋地冲到船头，又莫名地有点害怕，抓紧了栏杆，在浪花的尖上起起伏伏。  
他把手松开，空出来的指头按住萨博颈后，大拇指摩擦着暗示他低下头来，萨博以为他是在索吻，便朝着嘴唇的位置伸去，却扑了个空，被吻上了左眼，再温柔地移到了旁边陈年伤痕的位置。  
下半身动作那么激烈，萨博喘息的声音越来越强烈，这亲吻却很稳，很轻柔，与身体起伏的幅度都是恰好贴合，控制得当的动作更让他确信这人是相当的高手，他暂时却不想去猜测——管他是天王老子，也得跟我做完再说。那人恋恋不舍地在他的左眼流连，弄得那一片黏黏糊糊的，他大口地呼吸撑住了没让自己受不了臀腹部的近乎攻击的强度，左手下意识去抹开，“别这样……”他擦到一半才反应过来遮住伤疤的粉估计已经被他亲掉七七八八，又自个擦了个干净，手愣在了半空。  
“没关系。”那人又凑上来，或许以为他在介意那疤痕，“很性感，你这样很性感。”  
萨博觉得这个人可能是什么空气果实的能力者，因为他简直要因为这句话缺氧了。  
他顾不上去想身份会不会暴露， 身体就被翻了过来。男人看到他被那一句话刺激得好像要背过气去的样子——说实在的，在龙的领导下很少有机会彻彻底底地做一场爱，虽然这一点并不为他所知——就体谅地把自己年轻的伴侣放到了床上。连接在一起的地方和力度都没有改变，至少背靠着床铺能让他省点力气。那一头金发被顶得在床上摩擦得乱成一团，眼睛上的伤疤或许是被火烧伤，看起来非常惨烈，即使过了这么多年也极为敏感。可他不知道这个地方这么多年来几乎没有人动过，更不要说用嘴唇一点点亲过去了。简直要命。  
萨博躺着，终于恢复点空气。横冲直撞的感觉总让他觉得熟悉，又实在是想不起来。“你是谁？”他问，拿手指去抚摸朝下看着他努力工作的男人的脸，靠近了才注意到那人的左眼同样位置上也有一片疤痕。萨博惊讶地想要再问，身体却先一步学着对方的动作温柔地吻了上去。时间留下的痕迹在触摸到脸上的皮肤时也很明显，萨博却莫名觉得迷人，那是他不知道的故事，而他甚至在和一个不知道或者说不想知道名字的人相拥。他吻他，他们在同样的位置拥有的不同的伤疤，被不同的东西所伤，又由彼此的温度抚慰。  
这个成熟的男人喘息着，额头上也有了汗意，节奏越来越快，他甚至把手指插进自己被蹭掉大半的手套里黏糊糊地直接握住，他一直没有取下手套，很热，里面已经满是汗渍，大概像他身下被插入的地方一样又潮湿又温暖。他们的手指被箍在手套里，张不开，就只能紧紧握住，汗水粘着别的液体在指间越来越粘稠，简直要打滑溜出去的瞬间，又被抓紧，锁定在皱巴巴的被褥间哪里都去不了。手腕与手腕连在一起，随着动作不停摩擦象征生命的位置。冲撞，收缩，触摸，紧握。像个羊皮口袋从里到外被看了个遍。然后一次又一次，狠劲上来了，两个人较劲似的互相增加快感，萨博握着他的手用不上全力——至少他认为是这个原因——但被折住双臂却让他更能感受到居高临下控制节奏的男人的气息。  
很快。  
快到他没有来得及反应。  
男人射在他身体里，快一半才反应过来把他推开，萨博狠狠地看着还没有射干净的男人剩下的液体都糊在床上，在他面前露出成熟男人那种特有的有点无辜的大狗的表情。  
“这太过了、”他又扑过去，这次用两只手都缠住男人汗溜溜的上身，射到他小腹上，把两人像浆糊一样黏在一起。他好像又不是真的生气，就算被内射也不会怀孕的，但他讨厌男人这样对待他的感觉，右手狠狠地在他背上抓了一道，还下意识用了龙爪拳，这样近的距离和高潮时破罐破摔的力道，后面至少也是皮开肉绽了。萨博不打算道歉，男人却温柔又调皮地笑着向他服软，关于背后的伤一句话也没吭，连表情都没有变化。这样的后果是萨博很快消气，那浆糊又把他们黏回一起。

天快亮的时候他爬起来找裤子穿，整个房子像是被海王类爬上岸糟蹋过，好不容易才捡起可怜的皮带，然后发现他们的鞋子东倒西歪地叠在一起。怎么回事？他明明记得爬上床前他把它们都摆得很整齐。总不至于两人激烈到了那种程度，连床下的鞋也被殃及池鱼。  
不至于……吧。  
他们下楼的时候店里只剩那个酒保，用那种一看你们两个就在我家床上勾搭上干了个爽叽叽歪歪到天快亮害得我又要洗被子洗床单的冷漠眼神打量着他俩。  
“我请你喝酒。”  
“不用。”下楼的时候他意识到自己的头痛得厉害，昨晚像中了蛊似的不依不饶地缠着那人，几乎没浪费时间睡觉，身体的契合度高得吓人，现在他却想不起来为什么这么容易就爬上床。  
“没关系的~请朋友喝杯酒怎么了？”  
我们刚刚做射了三次以上！萨博想大喊大叫，你管这个叫朋友？充其量是419对象，还是很不错的那种。  
“给我个面子吧。”他说，“你会喜欢的。”在刚刚升起来的朝阳的光芒中他才第一次看清这个睡了一觉后卸下全部伪装——鬼知道他怎么做到的——的一头红发的男人。昨晚灯光太暗，他只能借着最近的反光看到那道伤疤。他已经给他点好了一杯波本，又给自己叫了杯黑麦。  
“你是……”  
大脑突然正常工作了。  
“你头发生来就是这种红色？”  
“是的，从来都是。”  
“像火一样。”  
他笑了，牵过去亲吻他的手指，现在他们都不会再同意把手套戴回去了——一人出于情趣，另一人……大概是因为羞涩。  
“传言说的看来是真的。”他努力去回想自己的任务，四皇，四皇。谁能想到能在这里碰到红发香克斯本人？这么摸不清又随性的男人，昨天晚上……  
香克斯没说话，他朝着萨博举杯，显然早就认出来他年轻的面孔，将那杯黑麦一饮而尽后就笑着走出去。萨博想去追，从那件被他忘在楼下的外套兜里传来了电话虫的声音。  
萨博走过去接起电话，一边听再找出去，已经没有人影了。

TBC （不用等）

**Author's Note:**

> Note：我觉得写得不尽如人意，赶鸭子上架，这个完成度都不好意思了越写越没自信呜呜，只能安慰自己我是新tag的开山怪（有人get这个梗吗救命  
> 节奏不对还ooc真对不起（士下座）大过年的看个乐呵就好  
> 为什么头一天晚上看不出来红发和伤疤？这就当香克斯用了一次性染膏吧还扑老厚粉然后全糊萨博白衬衫上了（坏笑


End file.
